Code:0214-0103
by DJ-san
Summary: "Aku harap suatu hari nanti Luka akan menemukan dan membaca diary-ku ini." -Miku Warning: Shoujo-ai/Yuri, Fluff. Special for Valentine's Day.


**DJ kembali~! Sebelum berbasa-basi, mari kita ucapkan selamat hari Valentine (bagi yang senang merayakannya). ^_^**

**Fanfic kali ini aku buat dengan tema Valentine, dengan pairing Miku X Luka (because straight is too mainstream~ :U). Judulnya mungkin agak alay-alay sedikit, tapi ada maksud tertentu dibalik kode itu yang bakal dibahas di **_**Author Notes**_** paling bawah.**

**Semua sudut pandang dalam cerita ini adalah sudut pandang Miku. Jadi ceritanya itu si Miku lagi curhat di diary yang menceritakan tentang Luka dan betapa **_**lovey-dovey**_** nya Miku terhadap kekasihnya itu. Atau... mungkin lebih tepatnya Miku ngaggep diary-nya sendiri sebagai Luka kali ya? IDK. So, just read and leave a review~!**

**Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid © Yamaha  
The whole story/poem belongs to DJ-san.**

**Warning: Shoujo-ai, fluff.**

* * *

**Code 0214-0103**

* * *

Megurine Luka, ketika dirimu baru diciptakan, dirimu menjadi begitu spesial di mata master, di mata teman-teman yang lain, di mata semua orang. Aku takut satu persatu dari mereka akan berpaling dariku, beralih kepada dirimu yang jauh lebih anggun daripada aku. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku akan terhapus dari memori mereka, karena kau begitu menarik perhatian mereka. Suaramu yang terdengar dewasa, perawakanmu yang bilingual, penampilanmu yang seksi dan modis, dibandingkan denganku tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sampai suatu saat, produser menginginkanku berduet denganmu. "Magnet" adalah lagu duet pertama kita. Masih ingatkah engkau, saat berlatih menyanyikan lagu ini, aku sering melakukan kesalahan, juga sedikit gugup karena aku baru pertama kali bersanding denganmu. Tapi kau tak pernah merendahkanku. Bukan karena aku lebih senior, tapi karena ada aura berbeda yang terpancarkan lewat matamu saat melihatku. Melihat tatapan lembut itu, hatiku mereasakan perasaan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Saat kita mengambil video klip juga sama halnya. Kau memainkan peranmu dengan sepenuh kepercayaan diri. Kau menggenggam tanganku erat, mengaitkan jari-jari kita seperti terikat rantai yang tidak terputuskan. Kemudian kau menari dengan gerakan anggun seperti kupu-kupu, sangat lihai dan lincah. Untungnya saat itu aku bisa menyamai gerakanmu, sehingga kita terlihat seperti sepasang kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang bersama. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai merasa dekat denganmu.

Kau ingat juga saat kita mengambil video klip World's End Dancehall? Aku bertaruh, koreografi dalam lagu tersebut adalah yang paling sulit bagiku. Sambil menyanyikan lagu dalam tempo yang cepat, kita juga menari dan ber-akting seolah-olah kita sedang menari diatas langit yang akan runtuh. Dalam adegan saat kau menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung dan kemudian aku menarik tanganmu kuat-kuat sampai aku ikut terjatuh, disaat itulah aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana jika kita gagal melakukan adegan ini dan kita malah jatuh ke tempat yang salah? Bagaimana kalau hidup kita berakhir dengan konyol dalam video klip ini? Untuk itulah… saat itu, aku segera memeluk tubuhmu erat-erat. Sampai pada akhirnya, kami sukses membintangi video klip itu dengan selamat. Tapi aku masih sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak berani menyingkirkan wajahku dari dekapanmu. Kau hanya lembut mengelus rambutku sambil berusaha menenangiku. Kau bilang padaku, "Miku-chan memang sangat hebat." Ah, kau hanya terlalu baik, Luka-san…

Dan ingatkah engkau, pengalaman yang paling berkesan dari berbagai kisah yang pernah kita lewati bersama itu, waktu kita membintangi video ACUTE… Aku tidak pernah lupa akan hal itu. Saat kau menangis dihadapanku setelah menyelesaikan pembuatan video klip itu. Dengan nada bergetar nan penuh penyesalan, kau meminta maaf padaku; yang seharusnya tak perlu kau lakukan. Kau salah mengira bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai Kaito dan merasa cemburu terhadapmu, padahal tidak! Aku hanya menganggap Kaito sebagai kakakku, tidak lebih dari itu! Saat itu aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menenangkanmu, aku hanya menunggu sampai kau selesai menangis. Betapa bodohnya aku waktu itu. Sejak saat itu, hubunganku denganmu menjadi semakin renggang.

Masih dalam pokok permasalahan yang sama, kau membiarkanku berbincang bersama Kaito atau yang lainnya, tapi kau tak pernah lagi berbicara denganku. Aku sangat sedih, hatiku hancur, padahal aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku, tapi kesalahpahaman itu malah merusak hubunganmu denganku. Saat aku mencoba menyapamu, kau menghindariku dengan tatapan miris. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku membencimu, padahal kau hanya salah paham. Waktu itu, ingin rasanya aku mengatasi kesalahpahaman tersebut, tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan sampailah pada waktu kita bisa saling berbicara empat mata. Saat itu cara kita berbicara serasa masih seperti orang yang belum saling mengenal; kaku dan terbata-bata, bahkan tak berani menatap satu sama lain.

"Hai," begitulah sapaku.

"Hai juga," jawabmu singkat.

Dan seterusnya, aku berusaha mencari topik yang tepat sebelum akhirnya… aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadapmu.

"Luka, yang waktu itu…" ujarku mengungkit lagi permasalahan yang sudah lama lewat itu, tetapi kau masih kukuh menyatakan bahwa dirimu hanyalah sebagai orang ketiga dalam kehidupanku dan hanya bisa membuat hatiku hancur.

Aku benci mengatakannya, tetapi kata-kata itu terdengar sangat pesimis bagiku, sangat bertolak belakang dari kepribadian Luka yang aku kenal selama ini dan hal itu sangat menjengkelkan. Kemudian kau meminta maaf padaku dan hendak meninggalkanku lagi. Untungnya aku berhasil menangkap tanganmu dengan cepat sehingga langkahmu terhenti. Aku pun segera memelukmu dari belakang sambil terdiam dan menangis. Pada saat itu juga, aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadapmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luka. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" kata-kata it uterus kuucapkan berulang kali hingga suaraku bisa menyentuh hatimu. Kau pun akhirnya berbalik menghadap diriku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu yang begitu tulus terhadapku sampai saat ini. Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku…" ucapmu kemudian, setengah berbisik.

Saat itulah, perasaanku yang semula hancur menjadi terobati kembali. Kita berpelukan sangat erat dan tersenyum hangat satu sama lain. Akhirnya, pada hari itu kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan ditambah lagi dengan sebuah pengalaman pertama yang sangat membuatku gugup pada hari itu, yakni saat kita akan berciuman; ciumanmu dan ciumanku yang pertama. Dengan sangat perlahan, kau mendekatkan bibirmu dengan bibirku. Wajah kita merona merah. Nafasmu yang harum dan hangat dapat kurasakan di wajahku. Kemudian kau mulai memberiku sebuah _passionate kiss _yang membuat jantungku berderu dua kali lebih cepat. Awalnya aku berusaha melepaskan diri darimu karena perasaanku yang memang terlalu gugup, tapi akhirnya aku dapat terbuai juga dalam dekapan hangatmu. Kita berciuman dengan sangat lama dan penuh perasaan, dan aku pun menikmati saat itu.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 14 Februari, lebih tepatnya lagi adalah hari Valentine. Kebetulan sekali ya, hari jadi kita bertepatan dengan hari Valentine? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah merencanakannya... dan yah, aku juga tak butuh bunga mawar, atau cokelat, ataupun boneka seperti yang biasa diberikan oleh sepasang kekasih lainnya saat hari Valentine. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada disisiku selamanya, memelukku, menciumku, menyentuhku, sesuka hatimu. Ah... aku harap suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan diary ini dan lalu membacanya.

Aku mencintaimu, Luka-san.

**–Hatsune Miku****–**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Code 0214 artinya bulan 02, tanggal 14 alias 14 Februari (Valentine's Day).  
Code 0103 artinya Hatsune Miku (Crypton Vocaloid 01) dan Megurine Luka (Crypton Vocaloid 03).  
Code 0214-0103 artinya Valentine's Day for Miku and Luka.**

**Leave a review down here, please… ^_^  
**|  
V


End file.
